Many portable computing devices are capable of wireless connection to a computer network, such as the Internet, a local network, a corporate network and others. As a result, these devices do not require any wired connections to carry out their functions (e.g., email, web browsing, etc.). Batteries, particularly rechargeable batteries, are commonly used to power the devices, since they provide complete freedom of movement to the users of these devices. Alternatively, power adapters may be used to power the devices using electrical sockets. However, this approach requires tethering the devices to a stationary power supply with cords, reducing portability and usefulness.
These devices typically include a user-viewable screen which includes a battery status display that provides the user with an estimation of a remaining life of the battery. The remaining battery life is based on a battery capacity which is calculated by using a coulomb-counting system (“CCS”) which measures a current flow into and out of the battery and integrates the current flow over time. The battery capacity is calculated and recorded by electronics disposed within a battery pack. Over time, however, the calculation introduces an error which may get so large that performance of the device is adversely affected (e.g., reduction in battery life, data loss, memory corruption, etc.). Thus, the calculation may need to be calibrated at a regular interval. However, the calibration is typically performed only when the battery reaches a threshold state (e.g., full charge and then full discharge). Thus, the user has the burden of ensuring that the battery reaches the threshold state so that the CCS may be re-calibrated.
The batteries used in these devices are typically composed of a natural substance (e.g., Li-ion, Li-polymer, NiCad, NiMh). Over time, the natural substance will age and breakdown chemically, thereby reducing effective capacity of the battery. Without performing the calibration at regular intervals, the device typically does not account for this aging and the chemical breakdown that occurs therewith. Thus, the device may inaccurately display the remaining battery life to the user.